


Wicked Games

by MinjiEXOL



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: It's not as dark as it seems, M/M, Masquerade, assassin hyunjin, changbin calls hyunjin princess, changbin is supposed to be cold and ruthless but in reality hes just a simp for hyunjin, he's whipped, idk how to tag, intelligence agent felix, long haired hyunjin, mafia boss changbin, simp changbin, slight feminization (I guess?), sniper hyunjin, this is my contribution to the changjin fandom bcs we need more fics, whatever just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinjiEXOL/pseuds/MinjiEXOL
Summary: Seo Changbin, is a notorious and successful Mafia leader.Hwang Hyunjin, was an assassin hired to kill him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changjinists](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=changjinists).



_ Seo Changbin. _

The name on the document reads.

This was the man Hyunjin was hired by the government to assassinate.

_ Age: 27 , Height: 167cm _

_ " _ How is such a tiny man a mafia leader and sought after by the government?" Hyunjin snorts, taking a sip off his glass of wine. The picture on the document showed a handsome young man with sharp eyes and a chiseled jawline, Hyunjin notes that it would not be hard to memorize his face, for his features were quite unique.

Sighing, he continues to skim through the papers, taking note of every important little detail.

Seo Changbin, a notorious and successful mafia leader, known mostly for drug dealing, the government has been keeping ties with him for a while now, using him to keep order within the criminal world, he owns quite a lot of businesses used to launder the money he earns from his illegal activities, some of them turning out to be thriving more than expected, extending farther than the underground and largely influencing the country’s economy, which is the main reason why they are trying to get rid of him.

He swirls his drink around, throwing the papers to the side. He gets up from his lounging position with a groan and shrugs his silk robe off, getting ready to go to bed. 

Hyunjin is gonna have to come up with a plan to take this man down.

“So, did you find out anything?” Hyunjin asks.

“Actually, yes I did.” Felix answers. “There is a masquerade event planned for next Friday in the underground, and I guess you could say you’re in luck, your target is the host of the event, it will be easy for you to spot him..”

“Thanks Felix. This is perfect.”

Felix is an intelligence agent, he’s in charge of collecting information for him, they have been working side by side for as long as Hyunjin could remember.

The plan was simple, really.

For now, he just had to attend the masquerade, try to get a closer insight at his target, and if the circumstances allow it, he might even get him alone in a secluded space, stab him, flee the scene and get done with it.

Hyunjin was a skilled assassin, the best in his field, it was why the government reached out to him in the first place, this was an easy job for him, he could get it done in a matter of minutes, and leave no traces.

_ Friday. _

Today was the day. Felix has somehow managed to snatch him an invitation to the event, Hyunjin doesn’t know how he does it, but oh well the man has got connections.

As it was a masquerade, he had already gone out of his way and prepared a costume, and because he was Hyunjin, he made sure to go all out. He looked at his reflection for a last time and decided it was time to go.

The mansion where the ball was held was situated in a secluded place, no other houses in sight. Parking his car, Hyunjin made his way towards the front door.

“Name?” The guard at the door asked.

“Hwang Hyunjin, here is my invitation.” Hyunjin said as he waved the fancy invitation in front of him.

The guard seized him up for a moment, and allowed him to go in.

While Hyunjin was quite wealthy himself, he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight before him. The hall where the event is being held was packed with masked people showing off their expensive outfits, the ceiling was high with a huge chandelier adorned with crystals hanging from it, there were quite a few tables around, so he marched towards one that only had two seats and sat, observing the scene. The event had only just started, yet there already was a crowd, and to think that he was in a room surrounded with criminals and mobs everywhere.

“Good Evening everyone, I am the host of this event, SpearB, I hope you will enjoy your time here.” 

So this was his target, Hyunjin thought. The first thing he noticed were the broad shoulders, despite the short height, he looked like he was buff. He was dressed in an all black suit, opposite to Hyunjin who was wearing all white, save for the blazer which had gold embroideries. Hyunjin snorted at the sheer ridiculousness of it, for while their outfits were a complete contrast to each other, they were somehow matching.

Now was the time to put the plan in action. He needed to get close to Changbin, which wouldn’t be an issue, Hyunjin was beautiful and he knew it, he wasn’t afraid of using his looks to get his tasks done.

Taking one last glance at his target, he found him to be heading to the bar. This will be Hyunjin’s direction too. He watches as his target takes a seat on one of the stools, and slides on the one besides it.

“A glass of wine, please.” Hyunjin tells the bartender, pretending to not be aware of the presence besides him. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to order something stronger? It is afterall a party.” 

Hyunjin inwardly smirks. Of course he would try to stir conversation. He knew the likes of him, never missing the chance to try and bring a pretty thing home.

He makes sure to flip his long blonde hair back as he turns to stare at him.

“I much prefer to enjoy parties while I’m sober.” He answers, holding the glass handed to him in his hand, slowly taking a sip, aware of the other’s eye drifting to his lips. He holds his gaze and licks his lips, acting as if it was an unconscious reaction. 

The mafioso shakes his head as he tries to focus on the man’s face instead.

“Who are you? I don’t recall ever seeing you before, and I would remember such a pretty face as yours if I ever did.” 

Hyunjin chuckles at the compliment, he had the man right where he wanted him.

“Hyunjin, I tend to get around unnoticed, with how dangerous the underground can get, it’s much better this way.”

“Well Hyunjin, would you allow me to have this dance?” The mafia boss says as he holds his hand out, the tune changing to a slower and more sensual one.

“Sure.” Hyunjin says and allows the man to take his hand, leading him.

Changbin couldn’t help but stare at the man he was dancing with, his blonde hair was long and reached his shoulders, the left side of it held with pearls hair pins, while his two front strands left to fall in front of his face, and despite having a mask on, he could tell that he is gorgeous, his eyes were smoked out with dark eyeshadow, contrasting with the white fabric of his mask, which was decorated with pearls and gold embroideries, matching with the waistcoat and the belt that had the form of a skirt he was wearing, both accentuating his tiny waist, the long flowing sheer sleeves of his blouse falling over his hands, he looked like an angel, dressed in all white, like he didn’t belong here in this tainted place. 

“It kinda seems as if we were getting married if you would ask me, with me wearing black and you white.”

Hyunjin lets out a laugh. “It’s quiet too soon for such wishful thoughts now, don’t you think?”

The pair was dancing closely to each other, Changbin’s hands were resting on Hyunjin’s waist, while the latter’s arms were hanging comfortably on the man’s broad shoulders. 

With each step, the mafioso kept getting closer, until their bodies were right against each other, if this were a club Hyunjin would have just turned around and grinded his ass right back into him, it would have at least been more fun than a boring party with criminals acting more like prissy rich people.

“You know, I have never seen someone with lips as beautiful as yours.” Changbin says, staring directly at the plump pair of lips tinted with a burgundy color, the faded effect and the sheer gloss making them look absolutely delicious, Changbin just wants to ravish them. He brings his thumb over, pressing it down on his lip delicately, and Hyunjin being Hyunjin, brought his tongue out to lick at it, holding the boss’ gaze, his eyes never faltering.

“You will be the death of me.” He breathes out, his hand tightening its grip on his waist, and Hyunjin has to hold back a laugh, how ironic.

If only you knew.

“Seems to me like someone is obsessed, why don’t you do something about it?” 

That’s all it took for Changbin to slam his lips against his, it was as if he was waiting the whole night for a signal to do just that. It was just a kiss, but Hyunjin was suddenly unaware of his surroundings, the music and the crowd’s murmurs getting tuned out. Changbin kissed like a starved man, sucking his plush lower lip into his, Hyunjin kissed him back, engaging him into a game of push and pull, he felt Changbin’s hand brushing his hair back and tucking it back, holding his cheek and tilting his head to get a better angle, he licks his lower lip which causes Hyunjin to let out the tiniest of moans, the sound not getting by unnoticed.

“Why don’t we get out of here?”

“I thought this was your house?”

“I do own it, but I don’t stay here.”

“Well…” Hyunjin begins as he trails his fingers on Changbin’s chest. “I’m kinda feeling too impatient to travel by car right now…” He whispers, his lips moving against Changbin’s ear.

Hyunjin thought it would be better if he got done with his job here, with the commotion and the crowd, it would be easier to slip by.

“As you wish, princess.”

A blush makes its way to Hyunjin’s face, tainting his cheeks red, he’s thankful for the mask hiding it. He was here for a job, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy his time here, it’s not like he would get attached or anything, this isn’t the first time he has done this.

He let himself be led up the big staircases, the whole setting was making him feel as if he were living in a fairytale, a princess running away from the ball with her prince charming, too bad the reality was way darker, too tainted to even be thought of as an innocent fairytale for a moment.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Changbin closes the door behind him, slamming Hyunjin against it, pulling him into another heated kiss, Hyunjin responds by walking him back, until the back of Changbin’s knees slam against the bed, gripping his shoulders, he pushes him down and climbs on top of him with a smirk, sitting snugly on his lap and encircling his arms around his neck.

“Can I?” Changbin asks, his hand coming to rest against the mask he’s wearing.

For a mafia boss, Changbin was very gentle and respectful, something he wasn't expecting, if he were to be honest.

Hyunjin just puts his own hand on top of his as an answer, and he shivers at how rough the feel of it is, he helps him take off the mask.

And Changbin may have just lost his breath at that moment, for he had never seen anyone more beautiful than the man on his lap.

“I have finally gotten the chance to see the beauty laying under that mask, and I have to say, you’re the prettiest thing that I have ever been graced the chance to look at. Not one of my most prized possessions comes even close to your beauty.”

Hyunjin felt a blush creeping into his face at the words filtering out from the mafia’s mouth, only now, there is no mask to hide it.

“Why thank you, but for now, enough talking, more actions.” He responds, turning his head.

“You’re cute when you get flustered.”

“It’s unfair that you got to see me, yet I haven’t seen you yet.” Hyunjin says instead.

Changbin just smirks and takes his mask off as a response. 

“Satisfied?”

Hyunjin hums, looking straight into his eyes. He studies his face, having a clearer look at it than the pic he got sent. He had sharp eyes, a straight nose and dark eyebrows. 

He shrugs the latter’s blazer off to occupy himself, popping the buttons of his dress shirt off, making a show out of it, coyly digging his finger into each hole, driving the man crazy enough to harshly grip his chin to kiss him again, lapping hungrily at his pillowy lips, as if he would never get enough of the way he tastes, his lips move from his own only to travel to his neck, sucking and biting, leaving a trail of marks to bloom after him, he noses the skin there, burying his face into his neck and taking a deep breath of his addicting scent.

Hyunjin felt Changbin get up, he squeals as the other lifts him up easily in his arms which he grips tightly as to not fall, feeling the muscles there, heat pools under his stomach at the thought of Changbin strong enough to lift him up as if he weighs nothing, as if he were as light as a feather. The latter throws him on the bed, he lands on it with a bounce.

Changbin’s hands come up to his hair, unclasping the hair pin and brushing the strands of hair back gently, he proceeds then to take off his waistcoat, shrugging it off, and he groans at the sight before him.

“You’re such a fucking vixen.” 

Not only the sleeves of Hyunjin’s blouse were sheer, but the whole thing was see through, his dusty pink nipples perking from the arousal, and Changbin mouths at one through the thin material, his fingers rolling the other one and teasing it, the simulation making Hyunjin throw his head back in a loud moan, one of his hands soon coming to cover it up, only for Changbin to bring it back down, while the other grips Changbin’s hair harshly pushing him against his chest.

“Changbin!” he lets out in a dragged moan.

“Don’t be shy, let me hear the sweet sounds of your moans.”

Soon enough, the blouse gets thrown somewhere in the room, followed by his tight pants that were quite hard to get off along with his underwear.

“What about the belt?”

“Sorry, it kinda looks hot on you I had to see it with you naked.”

Hyunjin flushes.

“Why did you turn so bashful? Where did all the confidence from a few minutes ago go?” He says, looking right into his eyes with a smirk, his hand holding one of his pale thighs, his mouth coming to suck at the thick fleshy inner part, a mark already blooming, instinctively, Hyunjin closes both of his legs, accidentally trapping Changbin between his thighs.

“There’s no other place I would rather be right now, being trapped between your thighs is like heaven itself.”

Hyunjin musters up his strength and flips them over, not being able to handle the teasing any longer or he might combust. He sits right on Changbin’s crotch, grinding back against him.

“My turn to tease.” He breathes out.

Changbin comfortably leans back against the headboard, one of his hands coming to rest gently against Hyunjin’s thigh, urging him further.

It was then that Hyunjin notices the tattoo of a gun on his hip bone, and he lets himself trace it with his finger before mouthing at it, dragging his tongue against before biting it, he follows his path down until he reaches his cock, he kisses the head of it and gives Changbin a heated stare before sinking down on it.

“God your lips look so beautiful wrapped around me.” Changbin groans out, his hand harshly gripping Hyunjin’s hair, pulling back and out of his face.

The night goes on, filled with moans and groans, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the bedroom, the masquerade long since forgotten, for there is no better dance than their naked bodies against each other, no better song than the sound of their moans and groans mixing together.

Changbin is fast asleep, and Hyunjin thinks that this is it, his chance to complete his mission has finally come, he carefully moves around so as to not wake his target up, finding the knife he has hidden inside the pocket of his belt skirt that was thrown aside under the bed.

He grips the knife tightly, getting ready to plunge it in and feel it break through the skin, he brings his hand down at a fast speed, only to feel the bed shake right before the blunt tip of the knife was about to breach the skin, a hand slips around his waist to bring him closer. Panic courses through him, and he drops the knife somewhere behind him.

“Were you already leaving?” The man lets out in a raspy voice.

“No, no… I was just going to use the bathroom.”

“It’s the door on your left.” He says, nuzzling his neck.

“Right, thanks. I’ll be right back.” Hyunjin lets out.

He leaves a kiss on the man’s lips to distract him, obstructing part of his vision with his hair while he feels around the bed for the knife he had dropped, leaving it on the edge of the bed, hiding it with his body, he pretends to look around for the door before he kicks the knife letting it fall on top of the skirt with no sound, he looks at Changbin's face again, making sure his eyes were closed before he gets up, shoving it inside the pocket with his foot.

He makes his way towards the bathroom, to at least make his lie believable, he looks at his reflection on the mirror, sighing at how ruined he looks, there wasn’t an inch of his skin that was left unmarked, he looked as if he had been mauled by a wolf. Turning on the tape, he washes away the makeup that ran down his cheeks.

Feeling satisfied with his now clean state, he heads back towards the bedroom, seeing his target fast asleep again.

He needed to get out of here.

He tries to wear his clothes as silently as he can, slipping into his shoes, he heads towards the door, taking one last look at the man to make sure he’s still asleep, he cringes as the lock makes a sound. He runs down the big stairs like his life depends on it, thanking the gods that the hall is still crowded, everyone busy with getting drunk out of their minds.

…

It was time for Plan B.

  
  


“Here is the address to his house.” Felix says, dropping a small piece of paper on his desk.

“Thanks Felix.”

“So, what happened?”

Despite meeting each other through work, Felix has become a really close friend of his, the freckled boy was such a sweetheart he sometimes wonders how he even got himself into this field of job.

Felix lays down next to him in bed, embracing Hyunjin in his arms as he lays down on his chest, playing with his hair to make him relax a bit.

“Hm, I went to the event, danced with him, had a one night stand with him, and almost killed him, you know, the usual. I would have been done with it already if he hadn’t woken up.”

“So what’s next?”

“Snipe him, in his own house. Which is why I asked you to get me the address.”

“You know, that was kinda hard with how many estates he owns, dude is filthy rich.”

“Tell me about it, the mansion where the event was held was grandiose, marble floors and high ceiling chandeliers everywhere. If I wasn’t too busy thinking about getting my brains fucked out I would have stolen glances around the bedroom too.”

“Eww TMI Hyunjin.”

On the following day, Hyunjin has gone on grocery shopping, he had been too busy lately that he found himself with an empty fridge, he mindlessly walked around the aisles, picking out whatever he needed and dropping them into the cart behind him, too lost in his own mind, he doesn’t see the figure in front of him and accidentally bump into them, causing the person to drop whatever was on their hands.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t focused on where I was going.” Hyunjin apologizes, dropping down to pick up the fallen item and handing it back to its owner.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” The man replies. “Do I know you?” He asks, a weird smile sitting on his lips.

“I don’t think I have ever met you before…”

“Jisung!”

“Felix?”

“Hyunjin! What a great coincidence! I see you have already met Jisung, I wanted to introduce you two anyways.”

“Oh, then you might have seen me on Felix’ phone, that’s why I seemed familiar to you.”

“But-”

“You’re right, that might be it.”

“Right, I need to get going. I'll call you later, Lix”.

Dropping his bags on the kitchen table, he heads towards the bedroom, realizing how suffocated he actually feels. He needs to unwind, and what better way to do so other than go clubbing with Felix? He texts the latter, leaving him with the address, he knows damn well Felix wouldn’t refuse a night out.

He grabs his trusted pair of high waisted tight black leather pants, pairing them up with a white cropped dress shirt and a gold waist chain because why the fuck not? He slips into his black combat boots and texts Felix that he will pick him up.

“I see we’re dressed to impress today.”

“I was just in the mood to feel myself.”

“Whatever you say Jinnie.”

Hyunjin just rolls his eyes, grabbing Felix’ hand and leading him inside the club. The dim lights and the heavy bass music welcoming him, he lets out a breath and heads straight to the bar, he’s here to get absolutely wasted.

“So, what’s the occasion?” Asks Felix.

“I need to destress.”

“Just go easy on that stuff, remember you drove us here.”

“Yeah? Hopefully both of us find a dick to ride back home then.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Felix sighs, shaking his head.

“Can I get you a drink?” He hears, and turns around to see a handsome man trying to flirt with his friend, Felix turns towards him, mouthing a “he’s so fucking hot” before accepting his offer.

“Guess Imma just hit the dance floor then.” Hyunjin sighs, chuckling at his friend’s antics.

He lets himself loose, the alcohol in his system making him forget about his worries for a while and helping him unwind, he lets the music guide him, moving his limbs to the tune of the song, his arms going up and body rolling to the beat. He can have fun for a while, it won’t hurt, he can forget about being an assassin for a while, forget about his mission, and forget about a certain Seo Changbin that goes by SpearB.

He feels a warm pair of hands coming to encircle his waist, toying with his waist chain, a body pressing up against him from behind, he grinds back against it, not caring about who it might be.

“How ironic that we meet again on a dance floor, don’t you think so, princess?”

The words being whispered into his ear make his whole body freeze, a shiver running down his back. He quickly turns around, staring wide eyed at the man in front of him.

So much for forgetting about him for a night.

“Why do you look as if you have seen a ghost? Was I not supposed to be here?” He smirks, and Hyunjin lets out a chuckle. 

“I just didn’t expect to meet you again.”

“I’m glad I did though, I was feeling kinda sad that you left with no note or whatsoever that night. Was I not up to your expectations?”

“I…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain. I can always make it up to you, though.”

“Oh, really now? I think that’s just an excuse to get into my pants again though” Hyunjin says, a smirk on his lips.

“Can’t lie and say that I didn’t enjoy spending the night with you now, can I?.”

“Why don’t you buy me a drink first?”

Hyunjin thought he could take this chance to get a closer look at Changbin’s life, if he does hook up with him tonight, the latter will surely take them to his own house, he can take a look at his surroundings then, have a more accurate plan.

“Your wish is my command, princess.”

Changbin slides on the seat next to his, his hand resting under his own jaw. “Wine again?”

Hyunjin laughs. “I’m honoured that you remember, but nope, I need something stronger today. Whiskey please.”

Changbin informs the bartender of his order, and hands him his glass, his hand dropping to rest on his thigh.

Hyunjin is downing more and more shots of alcohol, before he remembered that he needed to stay sober, he couldn’t go back to Changbin’s when he's drunk out of his mind.

He feels Changbin's face get closer to his, he feels his hot breath on his lips, he feels the rough skin of his hand grabbing his waist to bring him closer, and he feels it, the moment the man crashes his lips against his, he feels the gentle caress of Changbin's hand on his waist.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” He says with a cheeky smile against Changbin’s lips, the exact same line he had told him that night.

Changbin laughs at that, breaking the kiss. He lets his arm rest around his waist, leading him outside of the club.

He opens the door to his car for him. Ever so gentlemanly, Hyunjin thinks, inwardly rolling his eyes.

He gets comfortable in the passenger seat, texting Felix about his whereabouts.

Changbin gets in the driver seat, staring at him before he slides his arm above his body, reaching for his seat belt to tighten it up for him.

“That’s so fucking cliché.” Hyunjin laughs.

“Well, I’m not the slowest driver out there.”

“Impress me then.”

“Are you sure? We don’t want you to puke your guts out now, do we?”

“Oh don’t worry about it, I love me a good rush of adrenaline.”

“Alright then, if you say so.”

Changbin says and starts the car, the Audi rushes through the night, going at a fast speed, and Hyunjin is one minute away from regretting his words, maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing he asked for, especially when he was kinda drunk.

Changbin’s hand hasn’t left his hand the whole time, stroking it up and down, teasing him by letting his fingers slide real close to his crotch, only to pull back at the last minute. Hyunjin relaxes, spreading his legs and letting out a few sighs of pleasure.

Reaching their destination which was supposed to be an hour away in under 30 minutes, Hyunjin feels the dizziness from the ride hitting him. Not his smartest decision. He did enjoy speedy rides, but definitely not when he’s drunk, that’s for sure.

He looked at the mansion in front of him, it was smaller than the one where the event was held, but just as fancy, it was surrounded by guards everywhere.

“So… Is this where you live or another estate you just own?”

“Yeap, welcome to my home.”

Hyunjin tries to take as much of his surroundings as he can, there aren’t many houses around, but there are quite a few high hills where he could set his plan into action.

The bedroom window was big and overlooked one of the hills, if things went right, he could snipe him when he's asleep.

The following day, Changbin drove him back to the club, so he could pick his car up. He thanked him for the ride and parted ways with him.

Upon reaching his house, he receives a call from Felix.

“Hey dude, how you doin?”

“I had the best dicking of my life I’m doing fucking amazing.”

“That’s… Nice to know.”

“Shut the fuck up bitch I’m not the one having an affair with my target.”

“Aright you didn’t have to attack me like that. And to my defence, I only went with it so I can take a look at where he lives. It’s quite a secluded place so if I pulled up on my own one day and started roaming around it would seem suspicious! Especially with how many guards he has around there.”

“Calm down I was just kidding but nice to know that you didn’t forget about your job even when getting railed. Though, I got some news, you won’t have to snipe him at his house.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he’s having a meeting with Lee Know for arm trafficking. You can do it there, doing it at his house is dangerous with how many guards he keeps.”

“Hm, I guess you’re right. Send me the location, I will go have a look right now, oh and the time. You're the best, Felix."

"I know thanks."

"Bitch."

Pulling up at the address Felix sent him, he takes a look around, it was quiet deserted, there weren't a lot of people hanging around here, but it was understandable, the buildings were run down, the place was far from the city too, he barely saw two convenience stores while driving, anyone living here would have a hard time, he could see why Changbin was having his illegal affairs here, it was the perfect place for it, isolated and lifeless.

The hangar where the meeting would take place was big and spacious, the ceiling of it was also high, which gave him the advantage of being able to aim his shot properly even if he were propped up high.

He looks up at one of the buildings facing the hangar, it has stairs leading to the rooftop and he finally decides that this would be his spot.

With a final look, he leaves the scene.

The meeting was set to be held at 1.30 a.m. 

Hyunjin was getting ready, slipping into his usual assassin attire; a black bulletproof leather bodysuit and black combat boots, he adjusts his sniper in its bag, tying it to the shoulder holster before wearing it. It was almost 12:50, he needed to get going to reach the place before them. In his haste, he almost forgets his waist belt that ties to a thigh harness that attaches to a pair of pockets where he always keeps his trusted knife. If all goes according to the plan, he wouldn't need it, but you might never know. He quickly wears it and grabs his motorbike keys, it was faster than a car after all.

1:05, he arrives at destination. He parks his bike behind the building to not raise any suspicion, he sneakily takes a look around the area, making sure no one was there yet before he quickly climbs up the stairs to the rooftop. He hides behind the wall of a little room that takes to the inside of the building. Taking out his sniper rifle, he makes sure that it's loaded, he then attaches his 6x scope to it along with a sound suppressor.

All he has to do now is wait.

1:25.

Hearing the roaring sound of an approaching car, he crouches, getting into position. 

He watches as Changbin gets out of his car, accompanied by another man that seemed strangely familiar. They get into the hangar, they seem to be having a conversation, most probably about the gunrunning.

Few minutes later, another car pulls up. 

This must be Lee Know, he thinks.

The two criminals greet each other with a handshake, they seem to be on good terms, they must have had several deals before.

He watches as the men that accompanied Changbin and Lee Know head to the car, both coming back with a suitcase.

Changbin's man opens it up, showcasing the weapons which Lee Know inspects, before his own man does the same.

Hyunjin is concentrating, aiming directly at Changbin's head, he adjusts his position one last time, he puts his finger on the trigger, he watches as Changbin takes a pause from talking, only for him to turn his head and stares head on at his aim, a smirk adorning his face.

Hyunjin gasps, panic coursing through him. His breathing gets heavy.

He knows. He knew. He fucking knew this whole time that Hyunjin was there. 

He swiftly gets up, he shoves his sniper rifle into its bag in a quick move, throwing it on his shoulder before he makes a run for it, heading towards the stairs, only to find a man already there.

Fuck.

How had he not heard him?

He turns around before he could get a hold of him, running inside the room and down the stairs, he hears footsteps climbing and he curses.

He needs to think of something, and quick.

Looking around him, he sees a smashed window, he was only on the third floor, the building wasn't so high, he could jump out the window.

Fuck it, he had no other choice.

Darting towards it, he looks out, finding a big trash bin right under it, he looks behind him one last time, seeing that the man has already arrived before he jumps.

He lands on the closed bin with a groan, the fall wasn't smooth at all as it was barely calculated, but at least he bust his knees or something. He looks at his surroundings, his motorbike should be to his left, he starts running again, turning left, he takes a look behind him at the same time to check if he was being followed but there was no one, he lets out a sigh of relief, only for it to turn to a horrified gasp at the sight in front of him.

"Is this yours, pretty boy?" A familiar voice says, the man was comfortably sitting on his motorbike as he points to it.

"Jisung?!"

"The one and only."

He stares, there was no way for him to escape without his motorbike. He had to fight.

He quickly throws his hand to the pocket of his harness to get his knife out, only for it to come out empty. Jisung doesn't seem to be looking for a fight any time soon, he keeps staring at him, calmly waiting for his next move, he pats his other pocket wildly, not feeling the hard handle of his knife.

Fuck no, this can't be fucking happening.

"Looking for this, princess?" He freezes as Changbin's voice says from behind him, the chuckle following his question taunting him.

Turning around, he's faced by the mafioso holding an item in his hand.

His knife.

His blood runs cold.

What was his knife doing in Changbin's hands?

"H-how?" He dumbly asks.

Hyunjin was surrounded by guards, a mafia leader, and his motorbike was confiscated.

He was in deep fucking shit.

This has never happened to him before, how could he have been so fucking stupid? How had he not realized that something was wrong?

"Well, you see Hyunjin, your first mistake was, let's say, "calling" me by my name. No one is allowed to use my name, except for my closest man, and no one knows my name, unless of course, you have digged in."

Hyunjin remembers, he remembers it clearly, he was so far gone from the pleasure that he had called him by his name. 

"That's when I realized, something wasn't quite right, I got suspicious of you. I had to confirm if my suspicions were right, so I pretended to be asleep, I felt you shuffling around the bed, I knew you must have been looking for something, so when you got closer, I pretended that you woke me up. I didn't think you would come up with the bathroom lie, but when you did and got out of the room, I rummaged through your clothes and found the knife. That's when I confirmed that you had been assigned to assassinate me."

Listening to the other talk, he realized just how reckless he actually was. If only he hadn't been such a bitch in heat and didn't moan out his name, this would have never happened.

"Then, you met Jisung, and he recognized you, since I had ordered my men to search you up. He was the one who informed me that you would be at the club that night, god bless your friend Felix, he's too naïve, how did he even get so far in this entourage? Anyways. Next, while you were with me that night, Jisung was setting up a tracker on your car, when you received the info about the meeting, you came here, there was already a hidden camera set up beforehand that overlooks this area, because the meeting was a trap in the first place. It wasn't fake per se, but it had been made to expose you as well. Seeing you head straight to the rooftop, I knew you were planning to snipe me. So, my men have arrived before you, hid themselves well and let you do your thing."

Hyunjin was about to have a mental breakdown. 

He had been tricked, and he's now trapped, with no means to escape, he hadn't even bothered to inform Felix that something was wrong, his overly confident self convinced that he could escape successfully.

He should have known that taking down a man as important as Changbin wouldn't be as easy as he made it out to be, despite his skills and experience. He should have been more careful, more observant, he should have planned everything more thoroughly. He had been so egotistic that he had failed to notice the signs that were right under his nose.

Changbin approaches him, and he takes a step back, but he gets pushed towards him by the wrist, he sees his hand reaching out behind his back, he raises his eyebrows as the man unties the ribbon in his hair, letting the blonde strands fall all over his face, he watches, helpless, as he uses it to cuff his hands together, knotting it so tight it almost cuts off his blood circulation, going as far as to make a little bow as if to mock him.

"Wouldn't have this been so much better if he had been in a bedroom and in a different situation?" 

Hyunjin could only glare at him.

"You're too pretty to keep in a basement, but I sadly don't have any other choice." Changbin says as he shackles the assassin to the wall.

"Unless… You accept to stay with me. Work with me."

"That won't do. The government won't only be after you but also after me then. And I already gotta face enough consequences as it is."

"The choice is yours." Changbin shrugs, already taking his leave.

Working with Changbin didn't sound like the worst plan ever, but Hyunjin doesn't want to. Call him prideful but he would rather stay in this damn basement than work for the man he was planning so damn hard to kill.

His ego is still as big as ever.

Two days later, Hyunjin was still in the basement. He had been fed, breakfast AND dinner, the food given to him was good though, not something that would usually be given to prisoners, and no one had bothered him or tried to harm him, which was quite weird to say the least. 

He couldn't stay here, he had to think of a plan. There was not much he could do though, with his hands bound and nothing in sight that could help him free them.

He sighed.

Maybe he should trick Changbin into thinking he would accept his offer only to escape?

Changbin was smarter than he thought though…He would figure him out so easily.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, getting closer by the second.

Why would anyone come to him at this time? He already had his dinner served and it was way too late at night.

"Hey."

The deep voice that uttered the word was strangely familiar, yet, he couldn't put a name or a face on it. He could swear that he had heard it before though.

Looking up as a response, he stares at the owner of it. He frowns.

"You don't know me, but I'm sure you're asking yourself right now about where you have seen me before."

"That's right."

"Bang Chan. I met your friend Felix at the club last time."

"Oh… So you were involved in this too. Don't tell me you slept with Felix just to get to me because-"

"Wait hold up, don't get mad. I did accompany SpearB that night, but I felt genuinely attracted to Felix. I… we have been talking ever since and I kinda like him… but he doesn't really see me that way… I guess. Which is why I'm here, I'm helping you escape."

"You… what?"

"Felix is waiting for you outside. I told him I would bring you to him if he gave me a chance to court him."

"You're betraying your boss… because you like Felix…"

"I am not- don't worry about it, dealing with him won't be hard. Now quick, give me your hands, he has a deal on the other side of town, it would take a while for him to get back, but you need to get going now." The man, Bang Chan, quickly frees him from his restraints.

He gives him his pair of boots that have been taken from him, and leads him out.

This seemed to be the same mansion he came to the last time.

Bang Chan walks him out, the guards not daring to stop him or anything.

He must be of a high rank, Hyunjin thinks, if the guards didn't even blink at him taking a prisoner out.

Reaching the gates, he sees Felix' parked car, his friend standing right next to it, upon seeing him, he darts from his leaning position against the car, running towards him and hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried about you! You fucking dumbass bitch!" Felix cries out.

"I'm sorry."

They both stay locked in their embrace, before Bang Chan clears his throat. Felix let go of him.

"This is really sweet and all but you really need to get going." He says.

Felix stares at him, his eyes tearing up before he marches towards him, when he's standing right in front of him, he dips down and pecks him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Chan." He says, a grateful smile on his lips.

"I- it's nothing, you're welcome…" he stumbles on his words, a blush on his face.

"Alright lovebirds, I don't want me to end up stuck in the basement with my best friend now."

Now back home, Hyunjin packs his things. He can't stay at this address, it was too dangerous, not only the government knew about it and god knows what might happen to him now that he has failed to assassinate his target, but Changbin also knows it too. He tried locating the tracker on his car too, taking it off.

He was staying at a quiet apartment not too far from Felix in the meanwhile. He had changed his phone number, and hadn't received any new job offers for a while.

It's been a few months since his last one, as he had wanted to take a break, he had enough money to keep him going for a year or so, but he was missing the high that missions usually brought him, nothing could compare to it. The adrenaline rush, the danger, being able to take down men who thought were invincible, he was missing all of it.

That's why, when he had received a text message from Felix, asking him if he was willing to take another job, he hadn't hesitated in saying yes.

The only thing he got as an answer was an attached location along with the time.

_ Weird. _ He thought. Usually, he gets at least an insight of what the mission would be, or who would it be about.

His phone dings, another text coming in.

_ The person has asked to discuss the details of the mission in person, don't worry, it's completely safe, the place where they asked to meet you at is a public one, no one would dare attempt anything in broad daylight. _

Trusting Felix, and knowing he would never put him in a dangerous situation, he starts getting ready, he still takes his knife with him, just in case.

He pulled up at the address, seeing that it was a quiet café place, it looked cozy and homey, which was weird, why would a rich man want to discuss illegal shit with an assassin in a cute café. Did Felix send him the wrong location?

"Oh well, not every rich person is the same, I guess."

Getting inside, he takes a seat at one of the tables besides the window, he pulls up his phone, scrolling up and down his social media accounts while he waits for his client to appear.

"Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin freezes.

Oh god no.

He must have heard wrongly, there was no fucking way. 

Lifting his eyes, he stared at the man in front of him.  It was none other than Seo Changbin.

He gets up to leave, but the other holds his wrist.

"There's no way I'm letting you leave princess, not when I have finally found you."

"What do you want? Why did you ask for me?"

"That's not very professional of you, Hyunjin. I remember I had a mission for you."

"Which is?"

"Go on a date with me."

"Excuse-moi, what?"

"I'm asking you out on a date?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because… I like you? Obviously?"

"I literally tried to pierce a bullet through your head and have your brains spill the fuck out."

"Your point is?"

"You're fucking unbelievable." Hyunjin gapes. "Fine, if you insist." He rolls his eyes.

"I will make sure you won't regret it, then." He declares, holding his hand up and placing a kiss on his knuckles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
